User talk:Gamermead
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bandipedia Highlights Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gamermead page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EpicWikipedian (Talk) 18:58, November 29, 2011 In response to your query I know you haven't reached 100 edits yet, but you seem like a nice guy, so while you wait do you want me to promote you to rollbacker? This function allows you to revert vandalism with a single click. EpicWikipedian 21:02, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :The point of listing you there is so rollbacker-only privileges also get recognised. A seperate section on the main page wouldn't really feel appropriate, but maybe we could create a seperate page about rollbackers. EpicWikipedian 10:53, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know I've decided to give you the chat moderator status - you can ban any regular user from chat. Did this because I needed help running it, if you later decide that you don't want this ability anymore, I can happily remove that privilege if you want. EpicWikipedian 12:15, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately, you no longer have rollback. To be honest, I should wait until at least approximately 10 registered users have contributed at least once to Bandipedia Highlights before appointing extra admins and rollbackers. Crashfreak99 is now downgraded from adminship to rollbackship also for this reason. But in order to moderate Bandipedia Highlights' chat feature properly, I decided to choose you to become able to ban people from chat, as you're up earlier in the morning than I am. EpicWikipedian 14:32, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Did you do it in the chat? EpicWikipedian 18:22, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Also, you can do it away from chat aswell. Just type in any article and it will also come with that. Here's what it looks like: . What do you think? EpicWikipedian 21:42, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Type " " in any article. The "S" is capitalized. EpicWikipedian 14:19, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Admins Ok, I'm happy to promote you now. I've got a good song from DKC3 that we could use for the theme tune. What do you think? EpicWikipedian 17:45, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :A little bit different to the first DKC. Or, we could do a mix of DKC1 (known as DK Jamz) and DKC3. How about that? I'm going to make you an admin so that, even if Wikia Staff get cross at me or something, we'll have a back-up. EpicWikipedian 17:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::How did your Nintendo 64 get broken? EpicWikipedian 19:39, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :::You already are an admin. Anyways, do you want to chat about something in the Bandipedia Highlights forums? It would be nice to attract a little more users, since, so far, only one other person than me has been on there. EpicWikipedian 18:11, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat Not that I've seen. Also, about Bandifanon, the date that it will begin to switchoff is 6 January 2012 (which is today), delayed from the previous 4 January 2012. The first phase is to begin incorporating Bandifanon's game content into a new section of Bandipedia Highlights. EpicWikipedian 14:22, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Your wiki Let's see if anyone does. By the way, if your wiki ends up like Andy Griffiths Wiki where nobody was interested after weeks of the wiki, are you going to start deleting everything on it? Oh, and by the way, I'm a bureaucrat on the main Bandipedia now, and I've already ported over the infobox from Bandifanon to Bandipedia Highlights. EpicWikipedian 15:18, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Ok. Wait a minute. But please answer the above message in the chat. EpicWikipedian 15:24, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I can't really help you on that right now as I'm focusing on Bandipedia and Bandipedia Highlights. By the way, you should focus more on DK wiki rather than Bandipedia should you want a promotion, as I've already said that I don't want to promote anyone new right now. EpicWikipedian 15:45, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Admin Don't worry, that was just a temporary measure. I promise to restore your rights if you're not going to go on a deleting rampage. Deal? EpicWikipedian 20:08, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Why you were blocked You were blocked because you made several low-quality edits and a useless page. EpicWikipedian 20:15, January 9, 2012 (UTC)